Gundam Wing Easter
by Shinime
Summary: What happens when you have Duo, Shinime, and Easter? This... R&R please.


I thought this one up... when Easter came!!! Happy Easter! (belated or not.) I just hope Duo doesn't get too hyper THIS time...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The Gundam Wing Easter  
  
"YAY! THE EASTER BUNNY WAS HERE!!" screamed Duo, running down the stairs at 5:00 in the morning, not letting anyone else actually get some sleep.  
"We don't care. And stop screaming and let us sleep." Heero yelled to Duo from his room.  
"CHOCOLATE!!!" screamed Shinimegami, running down the stairs after Duo. (everyone ^_^; but Shinimegami and Duo.)  
"NO! IT'S MINE!!" Duo screamed at Shinimegami, as he ran up the stairs with baskets of candy.  
"DUO! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FOR ALL OF US!!" yelled Shinimegami, trying to grab the baskets. Too late! Duo ran into his room and locked the door.  
"DUO!!!" screamed Shinimegami. Then she remembered something.  
"Quatre! Open the door!" yelled Shinimegami.  
"One second, lemme get some candy." Said Quatre, looking at the Easter baskets.  
"NO! THEY'RE MINE!!!" screamed Duo. Quatre turned around, his eyes got wide, and he started breathing heavily and shaking.  
"He... won't... give me.... Candy," Quatre said as he turned around, "I'LL KILL EVERYONE!!!" screamed Quatre, pulling a gun from... somewhere. (Don't ask!)  
"Oh, no! Quatre forgot to take his medication!" exclaimed Shinimegami.  
"Duo is hyper, they'll be a match for each other..." said Trowa.  
"It's still not good. All of the chocolate will be gone!" said Shinimegami, frowning. (everyone ^_^; but Shinimegami, Quatre and Duo.)  
"you can't kill me! I'm the cannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndy maaaaaaaaaan!!" yelled Duo, laughing.  
"I'm going to kill everyone!!!" screamed Quatre, about to shoot the gun. Then Duo threw Quatre's pills at him, and Quatre ate them all, thinking it was candy.  
"You'll never kill meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" screamed Duo, looking at the shaking Quatre. Duo started bouncing around the room, still eating all the candy.  
Then, Shinimegami (finally) burst through the door, and started chasing Duo.  
"Gimme candy!!!" she screamed.  
"NO!" Screamed Duo, still running.  
"Candy Candy Candy!"  
"NO NO NO!"   
"candy!" screamed Shinimegami as she stopped running.   
"No!" screamed Duo as he stopped running and turned around.  
"CANDY!!!" screamed Shinimegami.  
"I'll give you candy." Said Duo, as he leaned over to kiss Shinimegami. Everyone else just stared.  
"N-not that kind of candy," screamed Shinimegami, "I want chocolate!"  
"NO!" yelled Duo, accidentally dropping the baskets.  
"YAY!" screamed Shinimegami, picking up all the chocolate.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Duo, looking at his precious candy...  
  
five hours later...  
  
"When are they going to be un-hyper?" asked Quatre, in the living room with the other G-boys minus Duo. (And I'm not there either!)  
"I don't know. But they seem to be having fun." said Trowa, hearing another thing crack in Duo and Quatre's room.  
"I'm only glad that it's in your room, Quatre, and not mine." Said Wufei, reading something.  
Quatre winced. Suddenly, the room above them grew quiet, and nobody heard anything from Duo's room.  
"I guess they got un-hyper." Said Heero, walking up the stairs. What they found didn't startle them a bit. Shinimegami was asleep in Duo's lap, and Duo's head was resting against the wall.  
"I wonder what they were doing up here." Said Trowa.  
"We'll ask them when they get up." Said Wufei, picking up Shinimegami. They left Duo where he was. Wufei carried Shinimegami to her room, and laid her on the bed. Wufei left, and closed the door.  
  
The next day...  
  
"G'morning..." said Shinimegami, yawning. She saw everyone looking at her.  
"What?" asked Shinime, annoyed.  
"What were you doing with Duo in his room yesterday?" asked Wufei. Shinimegami blushed.  
"what? I don't remember anything about yesterday." Said Shinimegami, as Duo walked down the stairs.  
"Duo, do you remember anything about yesterday?" asked Trowa.  
"Yep! Sure do!" said Duo, perky. The rest of the g-boys leaned in on Duo.  
"What do you remember?" asked Heero.  
"I remember that it was Easter yesterday!!!" exclaimed Duo.  
"Oh, yeah! Do we have any leftover chocolate?" asked Shinimegami (everyone ^_^; but Shinime and Duo.)  
"Yes, it's all in Duo's room." said Trowa.  
"YAY!" yelled Shinimegami, running up the stairs.  
"NO! It's my candy!!"   
  
END  
  
Shinimegami: I really do remember what happened to me and Duo in his room yesterday.  
  
Duo: Me too.  
  
Quatre: will you write it down? *hands them both a piece of paper.*  
  
Duo & Shinimegami: Sure! *starts writing.*  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Quatre: *takes the paper, he looks at them and finds that they are, in every way possible, completely different.* ^_^;... You planned this... didn't you?  
  
Duo & Shinime: Yep!  
  
Quatre: ^_^;... oh, well...  
  
Shinimegami: I'm still thinking of my next fanfic! Please keep reading! G'bye!!!!  
(P.S. I'm thinking of a blind date one...)  
  



End file.
